


Traduction de Life Altering Moments

by Fireblaze1807



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Snape, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Harry in a wheelchair, Harry is an author, Hermione Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Slash, Weasley Bashing, Weasley Family-Character, Wheelchairs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireblaze1807/pseuds/Fireblaze1807
Summary: Après que Harry est été blessé drastiquement dans le combat final contre Voldemort, seul une personne est capable de lui faire rappeler comment c'est d'être normal. Cela prend place après le dernier tome.





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à remercier l'auteur, BloodyRed_Queen (http://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRed_Queen/pseuds/BloodyRed_Queen), qui est aussi sur Fanfiction qui m'a permis de traduire cette fabuleuse histoire. Bref l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture :) !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut , les yeux émeraudes étonnés s’ouvrant bien trop rapidement, lui faisant voir le monde tourner. Respirant avec un souffle court, il se rappela quel jour c'était et la raison pour laquelle il s’était réveillé si mal. Jurant mentalement, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se poussa dans le lit et prit ses lunettes.

 

Harry Potter, mieux connu sous le nom de Harry Potter-Malfoy était un héro de vingt-deux ans. Il était connu dans le monde des sorciers comme étant Le Survivant ou Le garçon qui a vaincu Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry était quand même petit, mesurant environ cinq pieds et sept pouces avec des cheveux noirs indisciplinés et des yeux verts étincelants. Son corps était notamment mince et son trait le plus connu était une cicatrice en forme d’éclair sur son front.

 

Se déplaçant dans le lit, Harry glissa prudemment son corps dans la chaise roulante. C’était l’autre chose à propos de Harry, il était paralysé, de la taille aux pieds. Durant le combat final contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort, Harry a été pris par un sort plus que mauvais. À seulement dix-sept ans ce temps-là et avec la mort d’un homme, même si cet homme était Voldemort, pesant énormément sur lui, Harry a dû réapprendre tout. Harry avait toujours voulu être normal, il implorait la normalité mais maintenant il savait qu’il ne sera jamais normal. Après sa blessure, tout le monde commença à le traiter différemment, excepté une personne. Il se rappela de ce jour comme si c’était hier, alors qu’en réalité c’était il y a trois ans.

  
-Flash Back-   
  
“Ça va, je l’ai”grogna un Harry de dix-neuf ans après son meilleur ami Ron.

  
“Es-tu sûr Mate”demanda le rouquin, ses mains flottant inutilement alors que Harry manoeuvrait son corps lentement du banc où il était assis vers sa chaise roulante. Hermione regarda Harry avec désapprobation, comme elle faisait toujours surtout après une blessure. La blessure sur sa moelle épinière avait été causée par un rebond d’un sort créé quand sa baguette et celle de Voldemort s’étaient jointes, le sort qui avait tué Voldemort avait paralysé Harry. Ça faisait deux ans depuis la blessure et à cause de sa nature de magie noire, ça ne pouvait pas être guéri.

 

Finalement Harry avait réussi à s’installer sur sa chaise, une expression semi-triomphale sur son visage alors qu’il recula de ses deux amis envahissant. Ils étaient toujours comme ça, tout le monde l’était, le traitant comme s’il était fait de verre et qu’il ne pouvait pas aller faire quelque chose sans supervision par manque de confiance. Même vivre par lui-même était désapprouvé et Madame Weasley insistait pour qu’il vive avec eux. Harry avait refusé, grandement refusé et il vivait présentement avec Ron et Hermione dans leur appartement à Pré-au-Lard. Il haïssait ça, haïssait de dépendre autant des personnes, malgré qu’il allait mieux.

  
“Où vas-tu Potty”ricana une voix derrière lui et Potter tourna son cou pour voir. La voix était familière, alors qu’un homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, lui donna un sourire méprisant. Ron et Hermione sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent sur Draco Malfoy, les deux regardant Harry avec crainte. À la place, Harry ria, il éclata de ria, ses côtes bougeant alors qu’il riait, des larmes d’allégresse roulant sur son visage. C’est ce dont il avait besoin, de la normalité.

 

-Fin du Flash Back-   
  
“Que fais-tu”murmura une voix endormie venant du côté opposé du lit.

 

“Je vais juste aller me brosser les dents et me faire un thé”répondit Harry, souriant à son mari. Draco Malfoy, grogna, ses cheveux normalement parfaits étaient ébouriffés alors qui regardait le jeune homme aux cheveux d’ébène.

  
“As-tu la moindre idée de quelle heure il est?”grogna-t-il, pointant l’horloge qui était positionné à côté du lit; il était 6 heures du matin.

  
“Je sais mon amour, je sais”dit Harry, haussant ses minces épaules alors qu’il manoeuvrait sa chaise près du lit vers la porte. Lui et Draco vivaient dans un grand manoir, par contre il avait un seul étage si on ne comptait pas le grenier et le sous-sol. La maison entière était conçue pour que Harry se déplace facilement et il l’aimait.

  
“Si tu sais qu’il est 6 heures du matin, pourquoi diable es-tu réveillé?”grogna Draco, se levant pour regarder son mari avec les sourcils froncés.

 

“Je ne pouvais pas dormir, tu sais quel jour on est”répondit Harry, “Mais tu peux encore  dormir un peu par contre, on n’a pas à quitter avant un bon moment” Draco sembla pensif, avant de hocher la tête et de retourner dans le lit.

 

“Réveille-moi quand tu voudras te doucher d'accord ?”appela-t-il après Harry qui sortait.

  
“Bien sûr”répondit Harry, avant de rouler en direction de la cuisine.

  
Il redoutait vraiment ce jour, ça sera la première fois depuis qu’il avait marié Draco il y a deux ans qu’il allait voir sa famille de substitution; les Weasleys. Quand Harry et Draco avaient commencé à sortir ensemble sérieusement, la famille avait été fâchée et avait coupé les ponts avec lui, Ron avait particulièrement été cruel. Cependant, maintenant ils semblaient avoir changer d’avis et Harry et Draco avaient été invité dans la maison familiale pour un petit rassemblement. Harry n’avait aucune idée de l’occasion, ou qu’est-ce qu’il leur a fait changer d’opinion, tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il était anxieux. Encore une autre raison, mais moindre, qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés de se voir était leur traitement face à Harry. Draco traitait toujours Harry comme une personne normale, ne voyant jamais la chaise roulante qui soutenait son corps, à la place il avait choisi de voir la personnalité de Harry. Les Weasleys, surtout Molly, Ginny et Ron semblaient seulement voir Harry comme un faible invalide, pensant qu’il avait besoin d’aide pour tout. Au début il avait eu besoin de beaucoup d’aide, mais maintenant, presque cinq ans plus tard, il avait grandi en s’habituant à vivre de cette façon et il était bien indépendant.

 

Harry bougea de sa chaise un peu, son dos était douloureux juste au-dessus de sa blessure, pourtant malheureusement c’était normal.

 

“Es-tu correct chéri?”dit la voix de Draco venant de la porte, tournant sa chaise Harry souria doucement. Les cheveux de Draco étaient mouillés et dégoulinaient sur ton torse nu, sa peau pâle brillait pratiquement dans les lumières ternes de la cuisine et il portait seulement une paire de pantalons foncée.

 

“Juste un peu endolori ”expliqua Harry, plaçant le plateau sur ses genoux et roula vers la petite table.

  
“À quelle heure veux-tu y aller?”demanda Draco, cherchant à aider Harry avec le plateau alors qu’il suivit son mari vers la table.

 

“Peut-être dix heures”suggéra Harry, “Je ne sais pas encore si j’y vais”admit-il, prenant une bouchée de ses oeufs.

  
“Tu as dit que tu le ferais et de toutes façons je serais là” Draco lui donna un clin d’oeil, causant le ricanement de Harry. Il devait admettre par contre que son mari était une vue intimidante. Draco était bien au-dessus de six pieds avec une forte carrure et ses dangereux yeux gris-argentés.

  
“Tu ris de moi Potter?”dit Draco d’une voix traînante, sonnant beaucoup à sa personne lorsque qu’il avait quinze ans.

 

“Jamais mon amour, je suis avisé”dit Harry, roulant les yeux aux dramatiques de son mari.

 

Le couple continua d’échanger des insultes amicales alors qu’ils mangèrent ce que Harry avait préparé pour eux. Alors qu’ils avaient des elfes de maison, comment Malfoy pourrait vivre sans eux? Harry avait essayé de faire autant de travaux domestiques qu’il pouvait.

 

“Quand est la pratique?”demanda Harry à son mari par curiosité, les yeux verts rayonnant derrière ses épaisses lunettes noires.

 

“Pas avant demain”répondit Draco alors qu’il ramassa les assiettes du déjeuner. Draco était un attrapeur professionnel, jouant pour l’équipe internationale de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. 

  
“Est-ce que je peux venir?”demanda Harry, il aimait aller aux matches et aux pratiques de Draco, particulièrement depuis qu’il ne pouvait plus voler.

  
“Si tu veux”répondit Draco, souriant doucement. “Tu sais, Shooting Star travaille sur ce balai pour toi”rappela-t-il à son mari. La compagnie de balais Shooting Star, producteurs des Éclairs de Feu, des Comètes et des Brossdur avait accepté de tenter de faire un balai que Harry pourrait monter. Ils voyaient cela comme une opportunité de non seulement aider le sauveur du monde des sorciers mais aussi une chance d’ouvrir un tout nouveau marché, créant des balais pour des sorciers et sorcières avec des incapacités physiques.

 

“Es-tu prêt pour y aller?”demanda Draco à Harry curieusement alors qu’il finissait de boutonner sa chemise bleu bébé. Il était habillé de manière familière, ne se dérangent même pas avec les robes.

 

“Oui je suppose”dit Harry, frottant distraitement ses mains sur ses jeans délavés. Comme Draco, il était habillé familièrement soit une paire de jeans avec une chemise ample d’un vert émeraude. Elle s’harmonisait avec ses yeux selon son mari et ça lui faisait bien. Harry laissait toutes les décisions de mode à l’homme qu’il avait marié, surtout depuis qu’il était selon tous ses amis totalement sans espoir dans ce département.

 

“Ça va bien aller chéri”murmura gentiment Draco, caressant  la joue de Harry et l’embrassant légèrement. Harry sourit, malgré qui semblait un peu distant.

  
“Nous pouvons toujours quitter”lui rappela Draco alors qu’il leva Harry dans ses bras, rapetissant la chaise roulante et la plaçant dans sa poche pour le moment. Ils allaient transplaner, surtout depuis que Harry ne pouvait plus utiliser le réseau des cheminées.

 

“Promis?”demanda Harry, pressant sa tête contre le torse de son mari.

 

“Promis”


	2. A reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre, je suis fière d'avoir pu poster un nouveau chapitre en si peu de temps :) Bonne lecture!

Avec un bruit sourd, Draco et Harry apparurent devant la maison des Weasley, juste en dehors la barrière. Draco haussa les sourcils lorsqu’il regarda la maison et le terrain.

“Comment faisais-tu pour t’y rendre?”demanda-t-il, installant la chaise de Harry d’un coup de baguette avant de placer son mari dedans. Il savait que Harry avait vécu avec les Weasley durant l’été après sa blessure avant qu’il déménage avec Ron et Hermione.

“Je n’y arrivais pas”admit Harry avec un haussement des épaules alors qu’il permis à Draco de le pousser vers la maison.

“Molly et Arthur ont essayé d’arranger ça pour que ça soit facile pour moi mais la maison n’était pas construite pour subvenir à mes besoins”répondit Harry alors que ses yeux s’écarquillèrent alors qu’ils approchaient de la maison.

“Harry!” la voix de Molly Weasley se faisant entendre alors qu’une grande femme ouvrit la porte.

“Oh Harry, mon petit, ça faisait si longtemps”réprimanda-t-elle, tirant le garçon de sa chaise pour un câlin. Elle ignora complètement Draco durant ce temps alors qu’elle faisait un sermon en rapport au poids de Harry et comment il avait l’air pâle. Elle était à ses petits soins alors qu’elle remit Harry sur sa chaise avant de guider le couple à l’intérieur. Draco ricana lors sa retraite alors qu’il aida Harry a passé la porte d’entrée et alla dans la cuisine. Harry, d’un autre côté, semblait juste traumatiser.

 

“Et voilà Harry, ça devrait te garder au chaud”dit Molly, retournant dans la pièce avec une grosse couverture, ignorants les petites protestations de Harry, elle mit le matériel offensant autour de ses jambes et en étant sûr qu’il était couvert de la taille aux pieds. Harry rougit, murmurant un merci même s’il était évident qu’il n’appréciait pas la couverture.

“De toutes façons, vous deux installez vous à votre aise, nous allons bientôt manger”dit Molly, “On attend juste que les autres arrivent” Elle les amena dans le salon et leur offrit des breuvages et le reste. Draco pensa immédiatement à du whisky Pur Feu mais il supposa que ça serait mal vu si tôt le matin. À la place, comme Harry, il opta pour du café, ayant besoin d’un boost de caféine pour passer la journée.

Harry se retrouva assis entre entre Fred et George Weasley à la table. La table, qui avait été renforcée par ses sorts, était couvert de la cuisine faite maison de Molly. Draco était assis directement devant lui, entre Arthur et Ginny. Son mari lui offrit un petit sourire avant que Harry soit embarqué, une fois de plus, dans une discussion avec les jumeaux. Il était plus facile de les différencier maintenant, George n’avait qu’une oreille, ayant perdue l’autre durant une tentative de faire quitter Harry la maison des Dursley pour aller au Terrier cinq ans plus tôt. Le visage de Fred, tout comme celle de Bill, était marqué de quelques cicatrices, durant la Bataille de Poudlard quand Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, Fred s’était pris un sort qui était pour Percy Weasley, qui manquait à la table. Ça avait été confondu pour le sortilège de la Mort, mais ce ne fût pas le cas, dieu merci.

Harry atteignit un bol qui était en face à lui, des patates pilées le remplissant jusqu’au bord et pris avec minutie une cuillerée. 

“Harry, mon cher, demande de l’aide”réprimanda gentiment Molly, “Tu ne devrais pas te forcer” les joues de Harry rougissèrent, c'était comme auparavant quand il avait vécu ici. 

“Alors, comment va le boulot?”demanda Ron à Draco, plutôt bruyamment.

“C’est bien, on a eu un peu de repos puisque notre gardien s’est marié”répondit Draco, bien qu’il continua de regarder Harry d’un oeil protecteur.

“Comment que c’est d’être un Auror?”demanda Harry à Ron, décidant que de se joindre à la conversation était la meilleure façon de ne pas garder l’attention sur lui.

“C’est bien, j’étais sur un cas particulièrement difficile pendant un moment, je viens de finir toute la paperasse”dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Il ne semblait pas vouloir offrir plus de détails et ce n’était complètement pas dans le caractère de Ron et Harry assuma que sa mère lui avait dit de ne rien lui dire qui pourrait le troubler.

“Qu’en est-il de toi ‘Mione? Tu travailles toujours sur la législation des elfes de maison”demanda Harry, un petit froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

“Oh oui”répondit la fille aux cheveux broussailleux en souriant, “Surtout depuis que je ne travaille pu pour le moment”dit-elle, caressant son ventre arrondi affectueusement.

“Combien de temps seras-tu en arrêt?”

“Jusqu’à trois mois après que le bébé soit né, donc environ cinq mois au total. Alors je retournais aux bureaux des lois”répondit-elle, “Que fais-tu ces temps-ci Harry?”demanda-t-elle gentiment, ignorant le regard que Molly envoya dans sa direction.

“Oh, j’ai commencé à écrire mon second bouquin”dit Harry avec un petit sourire, il avait été pris pour écrire des histoires fictives et son premier travail publié avait été bien populaire.

“Ça et je travaille sur la rénovation de la cuisine, c’était un vrai bordel quand nous avions acheté la maison”

“Tu fais de la rénovation?”demanda Molly, les sourcils remontant jusqu’à sa ligne de cheveux.

“Et bien, autant que je peux en faire”dit Harry, haussant les épaules alors qu’il pris une petite bouchée de nourriture, “Les elfes de maisons m'aident pour le reste”

Molly fit un bruit étrange, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose d’autre, mais elle se retint de le dire.

“Êtes-vous allés voir votre guérisseur?”demanda-t-elle à la place, causant un grognement de Draco.

“Nous y allons une fois chaque mois comme on l’a toujours fait”dit sèchement Draco, secouant sa tête à Molly. Il était clair pour le blond que cette femme ne lui faisait pas confiance pour s’occuper de son propre mari, bon sang.

“Et bien pas la peine d’être dur, Harry était si réticent d’y aller avant”

 

“Et bien il ne l’est plus”répondit Draco, irrité.

“Comment va le magasin de farces et attrapes?”demanda Harry d’une voix étouffée, bien qu’il savait déjà la réponse, il était, après tout, le seul partenaire anonyme dans les affaires des jumeaux.

“Fantastique, on vient de finir la construction de notre nouvelle prémisse à Pré-au-Lard, depuis que celui de Zonko a brûlé durant la guerre”dit Fred avec un sourire.

“Tu dois venir et voir ça, nous avons besoin aussi d’aide pour finir l’intérieur”ajouta George, souriant à Harry.

“Absolument pas”dit Molly, ses yeux se rétrécissant. “Harry ne devrait pas aller dans une place aussi dangereuse” Elle secoua la tête et grogna après ses fils comme s’ils devraient savoir mieux que quiconque qu’ils ne devraient pas suggérer une chose comme ça.

“J’adorais y aller”dit Harry, ignorant Molly, “Envoyez moi un message et nous pourrons organiser de quoi”

“En fait, j’ai une pratique dimanche, Harry chéri, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas alors”dit Draco, il aimait bien en fait les jumeaux et ils les avaient mêmes inviter à souper quelquefois.

“Dimanche? Bien sûr” approuva Georges, “Nous pourrions aller te chercher”ajouta Fred, en souriant doucement. Avec les plans faits, Harry retourna dans son assiette avec un joyeux sourire sur son visage, inconscient de la colère présente sur le visage de Molly, Ron et Ginny.

“On se voit dimanche alors Harry”dit Fred alors que lui et Georges partirent en transplanant , sûrement pour retourner dans leur premier magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse puisque les jumeaux vivaient au-dessus de ce magasin. Harry acquiesça et leur fit signe de la main avant de retourner son attention sur les autres, Ron aidait Hermione à se lever et le couple le regarda avec la même expression.

“J’avais espéré que tu viennes chez nous ce dimanche”dit Hermione, essayant d’avoir l’être désappointée, “J'ai besoin d’aide pour les affaires du bébé et Ron travaille”

“Je suis désolé ‘Mione, peut-être une autre fois”dit Harry en haussant les épaules légèrement.

“Et voici les informations pour me contacter, si vous aurez besoin de quelqu’un pour garder Harry, vous me laissez savoir”dit Molly en posant une petite carte dans les mains de Draco.

“Madame Weasley, Harry est parfaitement capable de s’occuper de lui-même”dit Draco, essayant de ne pas prendre la carte.

“Non mon cher, il pense qu’il l’est mais il ne l’est pas”dit Molly, secouant la tête. “Faites juste m’appeler quand tu partiras pour le travail ou pour toute autre chose et je pourrais venir par la cheminée pour garder un oeil”dit -elle, ignorant complètement l’irritation sur le visage de Draco.

“Peu importe”dit le blond aristocrate d’un ton sec, mettant la carte dans sa poche.

“Tu es prêt chéri? Nous devons aller nous changer avant d’aller chez ma mère et mon père pour le souper de ce soir”rappela Draco à Harry, qui semblait inconfortable dans sa discussion avec Ron et Hermione.

“Tu vas aller souper avec les Malfoys?”demanda Ginny à Harry, semblant devenir malade. La plus jeune des Weasleys était bien comme sa mère et était encore, malheureusement, amoureuse de Harry. Elle semblait penser que son mariage avec Draco était une rébellion de Harry et elle était sous l’impression qu’il allait revenir vers elle un jour.

“Bien sûr, ils sont ma famille”dit Harry, en fait, il aimait bien Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, une fois tout derrière eux bien sûr, une bien sage décision.

“Harry c’est déjà assez mauvais que tu aies marié un Malfoy mais t'associer avec eux…”commença Ginny avant que Harry ne secoue la tête, la coupant dans son sermon. 

“C’est ma vie, je peux faire ce que choisit de faire avec. Draco et sa famille me rendent heureux et je vais aller souper avec eux, peu importe ce que toi ou ta famille en pense”grogna-t-il avant de regarder son mari, “On y va”.

Souriant, Draco prit Harry et rapetissa la chaise roulante, la rangeant dans sa poche avant de porter son mari, bien trop léger, vers la barrière. Une fois passé, il les transplana à la maison.

“Et bien, c’était le fun”murmura sarcastiquement Harry alors que Draco le déposa sur sa chaise.

“Les Weasleys”approuva Draco, “Difficile d’imaginer que eux et les jumeaux sont de la même famille”

“Oubliant les cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseurs je dirais qu’ils sont dans une autre famille”acquiesça Harry, prenant le couloir pour aller vers leur chambre.

“À quelle heure nous partons?”demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule à Draco.

“Pas avant un moment, pourquoi ne pas te détendre un peu?”dit Draco alors qu’il s’affairait dans la cuisine. Il n’avait pas beaucoup manger chez les Weasleys et il avait plutôt faim.

“D’accord”répondit Harry, sa voix assourdie par les murs entre eux.

Harry se leva avec précaution de leur lit, où il avait fait une bonne sieste.

“Qu’est-ce que je devrais porter?”lui demanda Draco, ignorant les yeux roulants de Harry, alors qu’il tenait trois habits différents.

“Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Je suis, et je cite, nul en ce qui a trait à la mode”dit Harry, sachant que Draco choisirait leur habit pour la soirée de tout façon.

“Tu as raison, j’ai besoin de Pansy”taniqua Draco.

“C’est un souper avec tes parents, pas le ministre”dit Harry en secouant légèrement la tête, “Mets toi juste quelque chose de beau et tes parents seront ravis”dit gentiment Harry alors qu’il fouilla dans le garde-robe pour trouver la chemise argentée que Narcissa lui avait offerte le Noël dernier. La mettant délicatement, il avait décidé de garder ses jeans puisque changer de pantalons était un peu de travail et il n’avait pas l’énergie.

“Est-ce que ça va chéri”demanda Draco alors qu’il avait enfin fini de s’habiller.

“Je vais bien, je suis un peu épuisé et endolori”admit Harry. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son mari et murmura un sort de diagnostic que leur guérisseur lui avait appris.

“Tu as commencé à avoir un rhume chéri”dit Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, “seras-tu correct pour aller souper? Ou je devrais le canceller?” Même si Harry était fait fort, les rhumes et d’autres maladies étaient particulièrement difficile pour toutes personnes paralysées. Harry donna un petit sourire à Draco et roula ses yeux encore.

“Je vais bien aller mon amour, le souper n’est pas stressant”dit gentiment Harry, ne voulant pas inquiéter son mari.

“D’accord, mais si ça empire demain, tu te reposeras toute la journée”dit Draco, avant de pousser Harry hors de la chambre et allant vers la cuisine. Il aida Harry à mettre sa veste, puisqu’il n’était pas sûr de la température qu’il ferai chez ses parents et il les transplana vers le Manoir des Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à spécifier qu'il s'agit d'une traduction donc parfois je dois reformuler les phrases. J'accepte tout commentaire qui sont constructifs et amicales! Ne vous gênez pas de spécifier s'il y a une erreur en terme de vocabulaire aussi (anglais-français) :)  
> Merci encore!


	3. Dinner with the Parents

Draco soupira, soulagé d’être dans une maison qui pouvait accueillir Harry et ses besoins uniques. Une fois que lui et Harry s’étaient mariés, ses parents avaient rénover le Manoir, la rendant autant que possible accessible pour son nouveau  mari. Il poussa Harry sur le chemin pavé vers la porte d’entrée, contrairement au terrain accidenté des Weasley, le chemin était bien entretenu et facile de se déplacer pour Harry.   
  
“Est-ce que tu te sens bien?” La douce voix de Draco sorta Harry de sa rêverie. 

“Hmm? Oh oui mon amour, je vais bien”dit Harry, roulant les yeux à son mari inquiet. “J’ai déjà eu pire qu’un petit rhume Dray”dit Harry gentiment, pourtant il frissonna légèrement à cause du vent alors qu’il se rendait vers la porte.

Une fois à l’intérieur et ayant donner leur manteau à l’un des nombreux elfes de maison qui maintenaient le manoir, le couple se dirigea vers le salon. Ils rencontraient toujours les parents de Draco à cet endroit avant d’aller dans une plus petite et privée salle à manger pour souper.   


“Harry, Draco, comment allez-vous?”demanda Narcissa Malfoy, se leva de sa chaise qui était près du feu pour saluer les deux garçons. Elle donna un câlin à son fils avant de se pencher vers Harry pour faire de même.   
  
“Bien Mère”répondit Draco, lui souriant doucement avant de s’asseoir sur une chaise confortable à côté de Harry.   


“Où est Père?”demanda-t-il curieusement, regardant autour de la pièce pour voir s’il avait manqué ce dernier.   


“Il est dans son bureau pour faire quelque chose pour le Ministre, il descendra dans un moment”répondit Narcissa, agitant vaguement sa main en direction du bureau de Lucius.  
  
“Et toi Harry? Comment vas-tu”demanda-t-elle, souriant à son gendre.   


“Bien, j’ai été occupé avec la rénovation”répondit Harry, souriant à la femme. “Un peu épuisé, mais bien dans l’ensemble”   


“Comment a été le dîner avec les Weasley?”demanda Narcissa, se rappelant que c’était la première visite chez eux depuis un certain temps.   
  
“Correct, mais rien a changé par contre”répondit Harry, sa voix devenant légère et son expression s’imprégnant de tristesse.   


“Madame Weasley semble encore penser que je suis incapable de me débrouiller sans aide et Ginny est encore convaincu que je vais soudainement devenir hétéro et la marier”dit-il, bougeant un peu son dos qui était maintenant douloureux, mais il n’en dit rien.

“C’est bien dommage”dit Narcissa, haussant un sourcil vers Draco alors que Harry gigota, “Parfois c’est dur pour des personne de laisser passer. Madame Weasley s'occupait toujours de toi Harry et dans son esprit, je suis sûre qu’elle pense que tu auras toujours besoin d’aide. Et pour Ginerva, et bien, elle a toujours été amoureuse de toi, ou du moins en amour avec l’idée de toi. Ils ne peuvent pas aller de l’avant et c'est bien dommage puisqu’ils ne connaîtront pas le merveilleux jeune homme que tu es devenu”dit-elle, cherchant et plaçant une main sur les genoux immobiles de Harry. Harry rougissa face au compliment, même après tant d’années à en avoir, son temps avec les Dursley fit en sorte qu’il avait de la misère à accepter des éloges.   
  
“Merci”dit doucement Harry, offrant un sourire à la femme, son visage rougissant encore.   


“Maîtresse Malfoy, m’dam le souper sera bientôt prêt” Une voix grinçante se fit entendre du coin causant les trois adultes à se retourner et regarder l’elfe de maison.  
  
“Nous y allons bientôt”dit Narcissa, en agitant sa main à l’elfe et en le regardant disparaître.   
  
“Nous attendrons Lucius et nous irons par la suite dans  la salle à manger”dit-elle, regardant les garçons avec un sourire marternel.   


“Quand est ta prochaine partie Draco?”demanda-t-elle subitement, ses yeux bleus brillant avec un amusement dissimulé.

“Le prochain jeudi”répondit Draco, “Allez-vous venir toi et Père? Je suis sûr que un peu de compagnie ne dérangera pas Harry puisque nous avons un box entier dans le stade à nous seuls.” Harry acquiesça, “J’aime regarder les parties de Draco mais on peut se sentir seul”admit Harry, regardant avec espoir Narcissa. 

“Je viendrais et je suis sûre que Lucius fera de même”dit Narcissa avec un sourire.   


“Lucius fera quoi?” Une voix traînante venant de la porte. Lucius Malfoy se tenait là, ressemblant à une version plus âgée de Draco.

“Venir à mon match de quidditch contre l’Italie jeudi prochain”dit Draco, “Harry était en train de dire comment il se sentait seul dans notre box”

“Et bien, je suis sûr que ta mère et moi pourront y aller”dit Lucius, souriant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux d’ébène.   
  
“Tu as fini tout ton travail mon cher?”demanda Narcissa à son mari, “Le souper sera bientôt prêt et je voudrais me déplacer dans la salle à manger”expliqua-t-elle.  
  
“Oui, oui, le travail est fini dans son entièreté, jusqu’à ce que Fudge trouve quelque chose d’autre qui ne peut pas faire”dit Lucius, en secouant la main. Cornelius Fudge avait survécu à la guerre contre Voldemort, au contraire de Rufus Scrimgeour et il avait été réélu Ministre de la Magie même s’il était toujours aussi incompétent. En fait, il se fiait énormément à des hommes comme Lucius Malfoy, à la grande irritation de la majorité de la communauté magique qui croyait encore que les Malfoys étaient toujours des Mangemorts, malgré l’implication de Harry avec eux. Quand Harry et Draco avaient commencé à sortir ensemble les gens avaient spéculé que les Malfoy le contrôlaient ou bien le nourrissait avec de la potion d’amour. Même après qu’ils se soient mariés les accusations continuaient, à la grande irritation de Harry.   
  
Parlant tranquillement, les deux couples allèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les murs étaient peinturés d’une couleur bleu-argentée et le trait le plus nominant était une grande table, alors que dans un des coins il y avait trois confortables fauteuils et une table à café. Il y avait déjà trois chaises de placées à la table et il y avait une place libre pour la chaise de Harry.   
  
“Verras-tu encore les Weasley?”demanda Lucius à son gendre alors que la nourriture apparue sur la table avec un claquement de doigts.

“Et bien, je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Fred et George ce dimanche pour aider avec le nouveau magasin. Et je suis sûr que je verrai Ron et Hermione bientôt, nous soupons encore occasionnellement avec eux”dit Harry, mettant délicatement de la salade dans son assiette.    
  
“Et pour les autres, je ne suis pas sûr. Je doute qu’ils vont me permettre de les couper de ma vie encore, surtout Madame Weasley, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse tolérer leur traitement envers moi”admit Harry.   


“Peut-être que tu devrais juste les voir dans un cadre un peu moins privé? Comme une soirée du Ministère ou une partie de quidditch”suggéra Lucius.   
  
“Peut-être”acquiesça Harry, “Je veux dire qu’ils comptent beaucoup pour moi, j’ai toujours considéré les Weasley comme ma famille, mais je souhaite juste qu’ils me fassent confiance en ce qui a trait à m’occuper de moi-même”   
  
“Madame Weasley m’a donné sa ‘carte’ au cas où j’aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller Harry”dit Draco, sortant un papier chiffonné de sa poche qu’il avait mis plus tôt pour le montrer à ses parents. “Elle ne le croit pas capable de s’occuper de lui-même. Vous auriez dû voir sa réaction quand elle a réalisé que Harry aidait dans la rénovation”   
  
“C’est ridicule, tu es un adulte Harry”dit Narcissa, alors qu’elle plaça des patates dans son assiette.   
  
“Ils ne semblent pas penser ça, je ne veux même pas leur parler de la piscine”dit Harry, en riant doucement.

“Comment va la piscine?”demanda curieusement Lucius, il se rappela quand son fils et Harry lui avaient parlé de cette idée la première fois. Draco avait décidé d’avoir une piscine intérieure attachée à la maison quand ils l’avaient achetée. La piscine était principalement pour Harry puisque les exercices aquatiques étaient considérés les meilleurs pour les gens ayant une blessure aussi importante que celle de Harry. L’eau permettait à Harry de s'exercer sans qu’il ne s’épuise et lui donnait une liberté qu’il n’avait pas sur la terre.   
  
“Elle est terminée, vous devriez venir et la voir”dit Draco, “C’est plutôt bien en hiver, nageant alors qu’il neige dehors c’est une expérience surréaliste”ajouta-t-il, souriant à son mari.   
  
“Harry n’arrête pas de suggérer qu’on ait, comment tu appelles ça chéri? Un party de piscine?”demanda Draco, en rigolant.   
  
“Oui, les Moldus en font tout le temps, c’est comme un party mais avec de la baignade. C’est bien amusant”dit Harry en haussant les épaules.   


“Ça paraît bien amusant”dit Narcissa, les yeux pétillants, “En autant que ce soit un petit rassemblement de bons amis, je ne vois pas la raison que vous ne pourriez pas en faire un.   
  
“Tu vois Dray? Même ta mère aime l’idée”taquina Harry, tirant la langue vers son mari.   
  
“Tais-toi”grogna Draco avec amusement, bien qu’il ne soit pas opposé à l’idée, comme il le faisait penser.

“Merci encore pour le souper”dit Harry, embrassant sa belle-mère et son beau-père et leur disa au revoir alors que Draco préparait le départ pour la soirée.  
  
“Pas de problème Harry, nous souhaitons juste qu’on puisse vous voir tous les deux plus souvent”dit Narcissa, fixant distraitement le foulard, que Lucius a prêté à Harry puisqu’il ventait pas mal encore, autour de son cou.    
  
“On vous verra jeudi alors? Peut-être que nous pourrions souper chez vous après et voir cette piscine?”suggéra Lucius, regardant son fils et son gendre.   


“C’est génial”dit Harry, se retenant de taper des mains ensemble, “Je ferai le souper pour tout le monde”dit-il, regardant Draco curieusement.

“J’adorais que vous venez, en espérant que la cuisine soit finie. Peut-être que nous devrions inviter Severus aussi?”suggéra-t-il en regardant ses parents.   
“Je lui demanderai, il apprécierait de vous voir, toi et Harry, je suis sûr”dit Lucius, souriant. Comme Fred, Severus avait été présumé mort, mais en fait il avait été sauvé grâce à Madame Pomfresh. Remus Lupin avait aussi survécu à la guerre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de sa femme enceinte et il avait été dévasté par sa mort et celle de son enfant à naître. Harry avait tout fait ce qu’il pouvait pour Remus et ce dernier mit lentement le passé derrière lui et vint souvent rendre visite à Harry et Draco.   


“Remus aussi?”dit Harry, jetant un coup d’oeil à Draco, il n’avait pas vu son parrain honorifique depuis quelques temps après tout.  
  
“Remus aussi, peut-être les jumeaux Weasley, ils peuvent venir au match de quidditch également”suggéra Draco alors que Harry approuva joyeusement, “Je leur demanderai dimanche”  
  
“Bon, on est prêt à partir”dit Draco, donnant un câlin à sa mère et à son père avant de pousser son mari dans la soirée automnale et venteuse.  
  
“Bye”cria Harry alors que lui et Draco avaient atteint le point de transplanage.  


“La maison enfin”murmura Draco alors qu’il installa Harry dans sa chaise, “Du thé chéri?”demanda-t-il, souriant vers son mari qui bâillait comme un fou.   


“Hmm? Non, je crois que je vais aller dans le lit, ça a été une longue journée”marmonna Harry en retirant avec soin son manteau ainsi que le foulard.  


“Si tu en es certain”dit Draco, embrassant légèrement Harry avant de le regarder aller vers le lit. Il n’était pas tant fatigué et il voulait appeler Blaise puisqu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis quelques jours. Blaise était resté le meilleur ami de Draco, même après la guerre et il était marié à Daphné Zabini née Greengrass. Il était bien affectueux avec ces deux-là et ils avaient accepté Harry alors que quelques uns de ses vieux amis avaient été incapable. Il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant encore de la dispute qu’il avait eu avec Théo Nott durant son mariage.  
  
**-Flash Back-** _   
_ _   
_ _ “Je m’en contrefiche que tu l’aimes Draco. Il a envoyé mon père à Azkaban bon sang”ragea Théo alors qu’il lança un verre en direction de Draco. L’évitant, Draco fronça les sourcils et incanta rapidement un bouclier, juste au cas que Théo améliore son tir. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Je sais Théo, mais ce n’était pas la faute de Harry, il ne contrôlait pas qui était envoyé en prison”dit Draco, essayant de calmer son ami en colère.  
_ _   
_ __ “Tu as toujours été obsédé par lui Draco, maintenant Draco tu mets juste cette obsession à un nouveau niveau. Tu ne te soucies pas de lui, juste l’idée de lui. Es-tu vraiment prêt à perdre tous tes amis pour ta maudite obsession?”éclata Théo, en regardant Draco avec de la fureur dans les yeux.

_ “Théo, j’aime Harry et j’en ai déjà parlé à Pansy, Blaise et Daphné, ils ont accepté ma décision”dit Draco, essayant de contrôler sa colère. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Vas te faire foutre Malfoy, tu choisirais cet enfoiré de bâtard avant nous”ragea Théo, n’écoutant clairement pu le blond qui était devant lui. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Le tempérament de Draco grimpa comme un serpent prêt à frapper. “Va te faire foutre Nott, je suis venu ici car tu es-étais mon ami et je voulais être sûr que tu sois d’accord avec ça. Tu ne l’es clairement pas, mais je ne vais pas abandonner ce que j’ai avec la personne que j’aime pour ton amitié”siffla Draco. Théo recula comme s’il avait été piqué, “Fais attention à toi Dra-Malfoy, je rendrai ta vie un enfer et celle de ton mari aussi” _ __   


_ “Tu laisses mon mari tranquille Nott si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi”siffla Draco, serrant sa baguette.  
_

_ “Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy”ria Théo comme un maniaque avant de se retourner et de transplaner. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Merde..”murmura Draco, frottant sa main sur son visage essayant de se calmer. Théo avait toujours eu la mèche courte et une fois énervé il était un simple d’esprit jusqu’à ce que toutes les personnes autour de lui aient souffert.

**-End Flash Back-**   


Ça avait fait trois ans depuis sa dispute avec Théo et il ne l’avait pas revu ni même entendu parler de lui depuis. Il n’était pas sûr si Théo avait abandonné son objectif de ruiner sa vie ou il attendait son heure, quelque soit la réponse ça l'inquiétait. Il savait que les autres n’avaient pas entendu parler de lui également, bien que Pansy ait essayé de le contacter auparavant.   


Soupirant, Draco se tourna vers la cheminée essayant de se concentrer sur les meilleurs souvenirs pour le moment.

Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer il dit ‘Manoir des Zabini’ d’une voix claire et attendit ses amis pour l’accepter.


	4. In sickness and in health

Le soleil s’infiltra dans la chambre, descendant sur le lit et directement dans son visage. Grommelant, l’homme aux yeux argentés ouvrit lentement les yeux épuisés.

“Merde”murmura-t-il, Draco était une de ces personnes qui une fois réveillé, peu importe le temps, restaient réveillées. Bougeant légèrement, il regarda autour de la pièce, essayant de retrouver ses repères. Harry était encore emmitouflé dans les couvertures à côté de lui, juste ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés étaient visibles. Souriant malgré son humeur, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la tête de son mari avant de débarquer du lit et d’aller vers la salle de bain. Se douchant rapidement et s’habillant d’une paire de jeans et une chemise boutonnée, Draco allant dans la cuisine aussi silencieusement que possible. Comme d’habitude, une pile de lettres était placé sur la table, en général il s’agissait de lettres de fans de Harry, qui étaient jetées tout de suite puisque Harry détestait ça, ou des lettres d’amis, de la famille ou de son coach.

Après avoir pris le paquet de lettres et sa tasse personnalisée, Draco partit vers le salon qui était juste hors de la cuisine. Rabaissant sa grande et bien trop confortable chaise en cuir, il commença à trier ces lettres, faisant une pile pour tout ce qui était adressé uniquement à son mari.

Fronçant les sourcils doucement, le blond sirota son café alors qu’il lisait une lettre du guérisseur de Harry, s’était adressé à eux deux alors il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de grave, juste un changement de date et d’heure pour le rendez-vous. Ce qu’il l’avait inquiété c’était le commentaire en bas qui disait qu’une Madame Weasley l’avait contacté et avait exprimé sa préoccupation sur le bien-être de Harry. La note mentionnait aussi que si Draco avait de la misère à s’occuper de Harry ils pouvaient toujours engager quelqu’un comme une susmentionné Madame Weasley. Grognant, Draco envoya le changement de rendez-vous dans un agenda en cuir qui contenait toutes leurs informations importantes à Harry et lui. Finissant son café le blond énervé retourna dans la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse dans l’évier. Harry l’avait convaincu d’au moins faire les petites corvées au lieu de se fier aux elfes de maison pour tous, il blâmait Hermione pour ça puisqu’elle semblait convaincu que les elfes de maison méritaient les mêmes droits, sans penser au fait que la plupart des elfes de maison aimaient en fait leur boulot. C’était un débat tanant et presqu’à chaque fois que lui et Hermione parlaient de cela ça devenait une joute de cris. Il faisait le mieux qu’il pouvait pour éviter le sujet maintenant, une Hermione enceinte était deux fois plus effrayante qu’elle ne l’avait été et selon Ron et Harry, elle était même pire qu’elle l’avait été durant les BUSE et les ASPIC combinés, ce qui était apparemment quelque chose.

Un subtile toussotement leva Draco d’où il était à la table, il était tard dans la matinée et Harry s’était toujours levé. Prenant avec lui La Gazette du sorcier et sa troisième tasse de café, il marcha dans le couloir pour aller vers la chambre. Un sourcil se leva alors qu’il voyait son mari en petite boule, ses jambes avaient été positionnées dans cette position, sous les couvertures.

“Harry, chéri?”demanda doucement Draco, marchant dans la pièce et s'asseyant à côté de l’homme qu’il aimait.

“Hmm?” Les yeux verts de Harry s’ouvrirent et il leva ces derniers vers Draco. “Quoi?”dit-il d’un voix rauque, tremblant encore sous les draps.

“Oh chéri, tu es malade”réprouva Draco, “Je savais qu’on n’aurait pas dû y aller hier”ronchonna Draco, secouant la tête à son mari alors qu’il alla vers la pharmacie dans la salle de bain. Fouillant dedans, il trouva une potion contre la fièvre ainsi qu’une potion qui apaisait l'enflure. Retournant vers Harry, il se glissa dans le lit à côté de ce dernier et soutenant délicatement Harry contre lui.

“Boit ça chéri”dit-il doucement, tenant les fioles la bouche détendue de Harry. Son mari secoua la tête, essayant de les éloignés. “Non”gémissa Harry, “Laisse moi dormir Dray”dit Harry, ressemblant à un petit enfant.

“Après que tu les aies bues chéri, alors tu pourras dormir autant que tu le veux”dit Draco, souriant à la voix plaignante de Harry. Il avait l’habitude, Harry pouvait supporter une importante blessure et être semi-mort et il ne s’en plaindrait pas mais la minute que l’homme tombait malade, il devenait un enfant. Finalement Harry succomba après que Draco l’ait poussé à bout et il bu les potions, grimaçant après qu’il avala chacune d’elle.

“Je vais aller au magasin de Sev sur le Chemin de Traverse chéri, je reviendrais dans un moment”dit Draco, déposant Harry et invoqua les elfes de maison.

“Faites en sorte de bien le surveiller et venez me trouver si son état empire”ordonna-t-il aux petites créatures.

“Oui Maître Draco, Mispy s’assurera que Maître Harry soit correct”dit l’elfe en hochant sa tête et les larges oreilles battantes.

“Voyez s’il mangera de la soupe aussi. Je devrais revenir bientôt”ajouta Draco, après y avoir penser, avant qu’il sortit à l’extérieur pour transplaner. Quand il transplanait avec Harry, Draco le faisait de la cuisine, par contre si c’était juste lui ou les autres qui venaient visiter, c’était fait dehors.

-Chemin de Traverse -

Draco transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, atterrit précisément sur le point désigné de transplanage de Gringotts. Souriant, il regarda si ses cheveux étaient corrects avant d’aller rejoindre les foules de sorcières et de sorciers dans l’allée semi-bondée. Il regarda autour, souriant au groupe des plus jeunes qui était autour de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, aucun d’eux avait l’âge pour aller à Poudlard, considérant que l’école avait tout juste commencé la semaine dernière. Il fit un hochement de la tête à Fred lorsqu’il passa devant, allant vers un petit magasin où le magasin de baguettes d’Ollivander était avant. Ollivander était décédé il y a quelques années et un nouveau fabricant de baguettes avait ouvert à Pré-au-Lard, alors Severus avait acheté le local et avait converti le magasin de baguettes en celui de potions et en apothicaire.

Entrant dans la boutique, Draco était toujours impressionné à quel point que c’était beau à l’intérieur. Quand Sev lui avait dit qu’il ouvrait une magasin de potions et de provisions, il s’était attendu que Sev imite le laboratoire de potions de l’école. À la place, celui-ci était illuminé et chaleureux avec tous les articles étiquetés et rangés en conséquence. Sev avait même engagé une jeune sage sorcière qui venait de finir l’école pour venir et nettoyer la place durant les fins de semaine. Secouant la tête avec amusement à ses pensés, l’attrappeur marcha plus loin dans le magasin.

“Ne pouvez-vous pas voir que nous-Oh, c’est toi Draco”dit Severus, sortant de l’inventaire. Il y avait un peu de suie barbouillant son visage mais sinon il avait l’air en santé et bien mieux qu’il ne l’était durant les années de Poudlard de Draco.

“Hey Oncle Sev”dit Draco avec un sourire alors qu’il avançait plus dans le magasin, “J’ai reçu ta lettre qui me demandait de venir”ajouta-il, se penchant contre le comptoir et regardant son parrain avec un sourcil levé. 

“Une lettre? Oh oui, je suis un peu énervé ce matin, Minerva m’a demandé de faire de quoi pour Poppy”dit Severus, passant ses doigts sur ses cheveux. “Je ne travaille même plus dans cette école et ils continuent quand même à me harceler pour des potions tout le temps”gronda-t-il, prenant quelque chose d’un petit placard.

“Tu aimes l’attention Sev”taquina Draco, “De plus, ils doivent te payer maintenant”rappela-t-il à l’homme, regardant le petit paquet dans sa main avec anticipation.

“Voilà, ce sont les potions que tu as demandées pour Harry”dit Severus, tendant le paquet à Draco, “Les instructions sont dedans, je ne m’attend pas à ce qu’elles soient d’une grande aide, à part pour la potion de correction des yeux”ajouta-il, secouant la tête, les cheveux noirs suivant le mouvement.

“Je sais, mais le guérisseur a dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de prendre des potions pour stimuler les muscles de façon à garder les muscles des jambes de Harry, plutôt que de les laisser complètement.”dit Draco, rangeant le paquet.

“Tu viens toujours au souper jeudi prochain? Mère, Père, les jumeaux et Remus viendront”ajouta-t-il.

“Tu t’attends à ce que je vienne à un souper avec les jumeaux de terreur et le loup? As-tu reçu un cognard sur la tête récemment?”demanda Sev, courbant un sourcil foncé et ricana à son filleul. 

“On se voit jeudi alors”dit Draco, riant alors qu’il alla sortir du magasin.

“Draco!”lui cria Severus, mais le blond l’avai juste ignoré.

“Merde”jura Severus, bien qu’il marcha vers son grand calendrier mural et murmura un sort. Tout de suite après, le jeudi susmentionné était pris.

Se souriant à lui-même, Draco descendit le Chemin de Traverse, marchant rapidement, bien qu’il ne soit pas pressé d’aller à la maison. Il s’arrêta devant Le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et sourit, il y avait tant de bons souvenirs d’enfance avec ce magasin. Se sentant légèrement nostalgique, le grand blond marcha dans le magasin, souriant face aux souffles coupés d’admiration des enfants à l’intérieur.

“C’est Draco Malfoy”dit doucement une petite voix d’un garçon. “C’est l’attrappeur pour la Grande-Bretagne” Se tournant, Draco offrit un regard amusé au parleur. Il regarda le visage pâle du petit garçon et assuma que l’enfant ne pouvait pas avoir plus que huit ans.

“Tu as raison”dit-it, regardant la petite figurine que le garçon tenait, c’était lui, sur un balai. Riant, il se pencha et tapa doucement la figurine avec sa baguette, son nom apparu soudainement sur le torse de celle-ci. Les yeux de l’enfant s’écarquillèrent et ce dernier sourit.

“Merci!”cria-t-il, mettant ses bras autour des jambes de Draco. Surpris, l’attrapeur tapota maladroitement le dos de l’enfant avant que sa mère l’appelle. Celui-ci s’en alla en criant que LE Draco Malfoy lui avait signé son jouet. 

Riant, Draco alla vers le devant du comptoir pour parler avec le propriétaire du magasin pendant un moment.

-Le Manoir Potter-Malfoy-

Environ deux heures plus tard, Draco transplana à la maison, en ayant déjà envoyé ses achats à part le paquet de Sev. Baillant, le grand blond entra dans sa maison, ayant déjà été reconnu par les sortilèges de protection. Il avança, regardant autour curieusement alors qu’il vu Mipsy nettoyer la table, semblant stressée.

“Oh Maître Draco vous être à la maison”dit l’elfe, levant les yeux, surprise.

“Oui, Mipsy pourquoi nettoies-tu la table?”demanda Draco, il n’avait pas mangé là ce matin et il assuma que Harry n’était pas sorti du lit.

“Maître Harry a mangé à cette table. Il a été malade”dit l’elfe, secouant la tête et ressemblant beaucoup à une mère poule inquiète.

“Tu veux dire que Harry a sorti du lit?”demanda Draco, levant un sourcil.

“Oui Maître Draco, Flipsy est assis avec lui maintenant, s’assurant qu’il ne va pas quelque part”dit l’elfe, “Maître Harry a été un mauvais garçon, ne pas écouter les elfes. Nous lui a dit de ne pas sortir du lit mais lui ne pas écouter”dit l’elfe, ses petites mains dans les airs. Résistant à l’envie de rire, Draco se dirigea dans le couloir seulement pour entendre Harry se faire réprimander par Flipsy. 

“Maître Harry a été un mauvais garçon. Vous allez rester dans lit maintenant!”dit bruyamment d’un ton aigu l’elfe et Draco pouvait visualiser l’expression traumatisée sur le visage de la créature. Secouant la tête, Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre, regardant son mari de son regard perçant et grogna.

“Tu as vomis sur toute la table”dit-il, ce n’était pas un question.

“Je me sentais mieux”protesta Harry, essayant visiblement de se cacher sous ses couvertures.

“Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit? Je t’avais dit que si tu étais malade, tu resterais dans le lit pendant tout la journée et c’est là que tu resteras”dit Draco, secouant sa tête avec un désappointement moqueur.

“Merci bon dieu pour Mipsy et Flipsy, tu es chanceux qu’ils se soucient tellement”dit-il, regardant l’elfe hocher de la tête vigoureusement.

“Merci Flipsy, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas aider Mipsy et aller me chercher de quoi manger après, je resterai avec Harry”dit le blond, mettant le paquet de Severus sur la table de chevet.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est?”demanda Harry, forçant son corps à se mettre en position assise. 

“Des trucs de Sev. La potions de correction des yeux et celles que le guérisseur t’a demandé de commencer à prendre”dit Draco, embrassant doucement son mari.

“Pourquoi tu t’es levé du lit chéri? Tu sais très bien qu’être malade t’affecte”dit-il, fronçant les sourcils à son mari.

“Je pensais vraiment que je me sentais mieux, mais quand j’ai essayé de manger ma soupe, mon estomac a réagi violemment. Mipsy a presque eu une crise cardiaque”dit Harry, s’allongeant en arrière contre les coussins et haussant les épaules.

“Idiot”murmura affectueusement Draco avant de faire apparaître son livre et s’installa pour attendre son dîner.

Harry soupira, tirant sa langue à son mari d’un manière typiquement enfantine avant de prendre son propre livre et trouver sa place.

Les deux restèrent comme ça pendant tout le reste de la journée, relaxant dans le confort que chacun procurait à l’autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur concernant les jambes de Harry car elle avait eu une question les concernant et si au cas où vous aurez la même question: Harry est à peine capable de sentir quoique ce soit en bas de la taille. Par exemple: S’il se raflait la jambe il ne le sentirait pas, par contre s’il aurait de quoi dans sa jambe, il en serait conscient par un sensation de piqûre… Pour le plaisir, il faudra lire la suite :D Pour ce qui est de moi, je tiens à dire que le rythme pour poster les prochains chapitres deviendra un peu plus long car je viens de recommencer l’école. Par contre je vais faire en sorte d’en sortir au moins un par semaine! Merci encore et à la prochaine.


End file.
